1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mooring system for boats and the like that is safe and easy to use and prevents boats, vessels, and the like from damaging or becoming damaged by offshore structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several different mooring systems in use for attempting to moor vessels relative to stationary objects such as drilling rig platforms or production platforms offshore. Such mooring systems usually are difficult to operate because of difficulty in placing the anchor in the underwater sea, bay, or riverbed and in attempting to maintain a standard or steady distance between the vessel and the offshore structure. Obviously, when the vessel and offshore structure collide, there could be damage to the vessel or offshore structure, or both, each of which is extremely expensive to repair.